The present invention relates to automatic performance data edit devices for editing automatic performance data which are used for controlling the automatic performance of electronic musical instruments.
This kind of device has a memory for storing the automatic performance data. The automatic performance data includes note data, which controls the generation of a musical tone, and control data such as tone color data, which designate the tone color of a musical tone to be generated, and volume data, which designate the tone volume. Users can write desired performance data in the memory by operating the input device of the performance data edit device.
There are cases in which the user wishes to update the performance data which have been previously stored in the memory. In these cases, the user should perform the following operations:
(1) The user should change the operational function mode of the device to an edit mode.
(2) The user should discover which performance data is to be updated from among the all performance data in the memory.
(3) Once the performance data to be updated is discovered, the user should input the desired performance data in place of this discovered performance data.
For example, suppose that memory stores the performance data which present a performance in which the tone colors of the generated musical tones sequentially vary, for example as tone color A.fwdarw.tone color B.fwdarw.tone color C. If the user wishes to replace tone color C by tone color D, the user should discover the tone color data of tone color C from the all performance data and, after which, the user should replace the tone color data of tone color C by that of tone color D. In this manner, however, troublesome operations are necessary to replace the performance data. Furthermore, the user cannot replace the performance data during the automatic performance, and the user can replace the performance data only when the automatic performance is not performed. Thus, it is difficult for the user to image how a song will be performed by the updated performance data. Accordingly, the user should repeat the editing of the performance data and listen to the song performed based on the performance data many times until the desired song is performed.